headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Night Stalker: Malum
"Malum" is the fifth episode of the supernatural drama television series Night Stalker. It was directed by Deran Sarafian with a script written by Adam Armus and Kay Foster. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, October 27th, 2005. This episode is "Bring Your Kids to Work Day"!. Carl Kolchak and friends investigate a mysterious father and his young son who leave a trail of corpses wherever they go. Fun! Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Night Stalker was developed by Frank Spotnitz. It is based on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series created by Jeff Rice. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is included on disc one of the Night Stalker: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on May 30th, 2006. * The setting for this series is Los Angeles, California. * This is the final episode of the show to air in October, 2005. * Writer Nora Kay Foster is credited as Kay Foster in this episode. * Actor Cotter Smith is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Fredric Lehne is credited s Fredric Lane in this episode. * Actor Zach Winard is credited as Zachary Winard in this episode. * There are a total of fourteen credited cast members in this episode (13 actual cast members). * This is the only episode of Night Stalker directed by Deran Sarafian. * This is the only episode of Night Stalker written by Kay Foster. * This is one of two episodes of the show that Tony Vincenzo does not appear in. He is also absent in "Timeless". * This is the second appearance of Alex Nyby. He makes four appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Three". He appears next in "Into Night". What else have they done? * Director Deran Sarafian is also known for directing episodes of Hemlock Grove in 2013. * Actor Tony Todd is a horror movie icon and has appeared in dozens of films and television episodes. He is best known for playing Daniel Robitaille in the Candyman film series, and William Bludworth in the Final Destination film series. * Actor Fredric Lehne also played asylum security guard Frank McCann in episodes of American Horror Story: Asylum. * Actor Eugene Byrd also played a character named Brad in the "My Zombie Lover" episode of Monsters. Quotes * Carl Kolchak: Children fear monsters. Creatures of the night they imagine hiding under beds. Lurking in closets. As you grow older, you learn evil doesn't announce itself with a mask or a costume. That the deepest most dangerous terrors not disguised, but those hidden in plain sight. .... * Jain McManus: In 1978, a truck driver in Manchester, England, was struck by lightning, tossed 57'. His body landed on his neighbor's roof. (everyone stares) Did a little reading on lightning. .... * Jain McManus: What is that? * Perri Reed: Also known as arborescent burn. Recognized by pathologists as evidence of a lightning strike. .... * Carl Kolchak: Evil hides not just in darkness and shadow, but in lies and deceit. Using kindness, trust, compassion, and turning the good against themselves so that the most kind-hearted fail to recognize the danger until... it's too late. See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:2005 television episodes Category:Deran Sarafian Category:Nora Kay Foster Category:Adam Armus Category:Robert P. Cohen Category:Dan Curtis Category:Nora Kay Foster Category:John Peter Kousakis Category:Suzanne Lauer Category:Darin Morgan Category:Robert Parigi Category:Daniel Sackheim Category:William Schmidt Category:Frank Spotnitz Category:Stuart Townsend Category:Gabrielle Union Category:Eric Jungmann Category:Tony Todd Category:Paul Dillon Category:Fredric Lehne Category:Paula Newsome Category:Zach Winard Category:Mary-Pat Green Category:Ted Rooney Category:Eugene Byrd Category:Cayden Boyd Category:Drew Osborne Category:Episodes with crew categories